Meu General Meu Amor!
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Por trás de uma amizade leal e uma devoção sem igual se esconde um sentimento profundo. O que fazer quando o sentimento por alguém que está tão próximo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe, ameaça extravasar?
1. Parte I

**Título: **Meu General... Meu Amor!**  
Autora: **Eri-Chan & Ritsuka Peu**  
Beta: **Lady Anúbis**  
Fandom: **Sengoku Basara**  
Casal: **Kojuro x Masamune**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Lemon**  
Disclamer:** Sengoku Basara e seus personagens não nos pertencem (infelizmente), mas sim à Capcom e Production I.G que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.**  
Sinopse: **Por trás de uma amizade leal e uma devoção sem igual se esconde um sentimento profundo. O que fazer quando o sentimento por alguém que está tão próximo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe, ameaça extravasar?**  
Observação:** Fic presente de aniversário para nossa amada amiga, cosplayer, desenhista, **Giu**. É nossa forma de agradecer sua atenção e carinho. Giu, você merece cada palavra escrita aqui.

**Meu General... Meu Amor!****  
**_**Eri-Chan & Peu Wincest  
**_

**Parte I**

Anoitecia enquanto os soldados festejavam no acampamento. Música e dança fechava o dia cansativo que tiveram. O som de risos era reconfortante depois de um dia de batalha. As brincadeiras devolviam um pouco da paz que tinham ao lado de suas famílias em épocas distantes, em que a guerra estava longe de começar. A luz vinda das fogueiras acesas iluminava as lindas cerejeiras em flor que havia no lugar, fazendo com que o lugar tivesse uma decoração natural.

Todos ali sentiam falta de suas casas, mas não podiam reclamar de lutar, afinal eram liderados por alguém que os fazia se divertir em um campo de batalha apesar de toda a tensão e dos riscos de se perder a vida; alguém que conseguia arrancar o melhor que cada um ali tinha. Admiravam o chefe da província do norte e a ele devotavam sua lealdade e bravura.

Enquanto o momento de distração continuava, poucos notavam a presença marcante no alto da colina, sentado sob uma enorme cerejeira. Alheio a todo o alvoroço normal do acampamento, o alto homem vestido de azul com o emblema de uma lua crescente e um olho só, o Dokugan-Ryuu da província do norte, Date Masamune, olhava o céu enquanto relembrava sua luta com o subordinado do Tigre de Kai, a caminho da Montanha Saijo.

Cada golpe lhe vinha à memória, as sensações preenchendo seu corpo novamente com adrenalina. Sanada Yukimura conseguira abalar seu espírito, não podia negar isso. Perdido nesses pensamentos enquanto bebia seu sakê, Masamune percebeu a aproximação de seu fiel ajudante Katakura Kojuro e antes que esse chegasse mais perto falou num tom sério, desprovido de qualquer emoção:

– Eu não consegui lutar contra o Deus Militar de Echigo, ou o Tigre de Kai. – Com os olhos fechados sentiu Kojuro sentar-se ao seu lado. – Acho que me enganei.

Olhando por alguns instantes, o homem que ostentava o emblema em formato de meia lua deu um leve sorriso antes de deixar sua voz preencher o lugar:

– Mesmo assim, não parece muito desapontado.

– Então por que me parou? – Masamune olhou o companheiro de lado. Dando uma pequena pausa, voltou a olhar o horizonte antes de continuar. – Achou que eu perderia?

– Levei em consideração o potencial do fato de que o ninja de Takeda tivesse dito a verdade. – Kojuro serviu uma dose do sakê que trouxera consigo ao amigo enquanto falava. – Mas se tivesse continuado a lutar, um dos dois, ou quem sabe os dois, teriam...

Calando-se, o mais alto observou seu general tomando o sakê. Em sua cabeça passava milhões de coisas envolvendo a probabilidade de perder Masamune naquela luta.

– Fiquei meio fora de mim. Preciso me acalmar. – O tom de voz baixa surpreendeu o próprio Masamune.

Olhando para seu capacete arranhado pela lâmina da lança de Yukimura, buscava desesperadamente pelo motivo de se sentir tão tocado por aquela luta.

– Vamos nos dirigir a Oshu amanhã? – Katakura, percebendo o alheamento do amigo resolveu trazê-lo para um assunto mais seguro, onde tinha a certeza de deter a atenção de seu superior. Era ridículo, ele sabia, mas tinha ciúmes até mesmo dos pensamentos do Dragão de um olho só.

Tomando calmamente seu sakê, enquanto buscava um controle maior, um equilíbrio em sua alma, Masamune respondeu com seu tom mais estrategista:

– Não. Podemos visitar as terras de Musashi.

– Então, podemos nos preparar para a guerra assim que o grupo voltar? – A expressão do moreno demonstrava a satisfação de ver seu comandante prestando mais atenção ao assunto da conversa do que aos pensamentos de outrora.

Tranquilamente, o espadachim serviu-se de mais uma dose de sakê. Mas, ao receber um olhar intrigado de Masamune, Kojuro apressou-se a explicar sua linha de raciocínio:

– Já era hora de Imagawa criar um exercito depois de toda a pressão dos Estados vizinhos.

– Tem razão – Com um sorriso, Date concordou.

– Takeda pretende alcançá-los primeiro. – Kojuro adorava discutir as estratégias das batalhas com Masamune. Era o momento em que mais se sentia próximo do amigo.

– Takeda acabou de lutar com Uesugi.

– Eles não devem ter duelado na ilha de Kawanaka. – Katakura ponderou a questão. – Provavelmente os dois generais decidiram lutar outro dia quando souberam do ataque surpresa.

– Desgraçado. – Masamune observou uma pétala de sakura que caíra em seu sakê.

As pétalas de sakura plainando pelo ar faziam um lindo espetáculo. O ar noturno, a luz das fogueiras ao longe, a lua que se pronunciava mais ativamente. Tudo contribuía para que o cenário ficasse cada vez mais bonito. E isso dava um clima agradável à conversa dos dois homens.

– Vai ser ótimo derrotar Imagawa antes do Tigre de Kai. – Kojuro tentava animar seu general.

– Como? – Interessado, Masamune não escondeu sua curiosidade.

– Vamos imitar o próprio Takeda. – O espadachim responde simplista. – Se eu pudesse dar um nome, chamaria de "Tática do Pica-pau".

– Parece divertido. – Um sorriso mais evidente iluminou as faces do general. – Eu topo.

Kojuro observou fascinado enquanto Masamune terminava seu sakê. Seus olhos brilharam de contentamento por estarem sozinhos, assim poderia ver o Date Masamune que ninguém mais conhecia. Na frente dos soldados quem aparecia era o Dokugan-Ryuu que comandava tudo com braço de ferro, mas quando não havia ninguém por perto, quem reinava era o Masamune, dono de um sorriso sem malicia ou sarcasmo. Era o Masamune que ele amava.

Masamune sentiu os olhos chocolates preso em si. Sorrindo mais um pouco tornou a encher sua caneca, mas sem beber, apenas pelo simples ato de fazer alguma coisa. O silêncio que imperava ali não era incômodo, ao contrário, era muito agradável. Era uma coisa que só conseguia dividir com Kojuro.

Deixando seu olhar recair sobre os soldados que continuavam a festejar na base da colina, Masamune deixou a mente vagar para a época em que conheceu Kojuro. Lembrou-se como ele tinha demonstrado lealdade, como sempre tinha estado ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis. Inconscientemente, Date levou a mão esquerda até seu rosto, tocando levemente o tapa-olho sobre sua face. Seu sorriso aumentou ao lembrar-se do momento crucial em que Kojuro ajudou-o com o problema em seu olho. Desde então ele era seu fiel escudeiro, seu olho direito literalmente.

Sem resistir, Masamune ergueu a mão que estava sobre seu olho até o rosto do mais alto, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos sobre a cicatriz, sentindo o calor gostoso da pele. Percebeu a tensão que seu ato provocara em Kojuro, conteve um suspiro, abaixando-a. Voltando a pegar sua caneca, tomou um bom gole de sakê para refrescar sua mente. Estava a ponto de perder o controle e beijar seu melhor amigo. Não sabia em que conseqüências aquele ato daria, mas não queria arriscar toda a confiança e estabilidade que os dois tinham.

Kojuro, sem entender o ato do amigo, o olhou espantado. Sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao ter os dedos gelados tocando sua face. Fazia tanto tempo que desejava aquilo e assim do nada receber esse singelo gesto de carinho, o que balançou sua estrutura. Seu coração acelerou ao perceber o brilho que o olhar de Masamune irradiava, podia ser coisa de sua cabeça, mas no fundo queria acreditar que era correspondido de verdade. Desviou os orbes, acanhado, coisa muito atípica em se tratando de conversas entre os dois.

– Masamune-sama o que você está fazendo? – Katakura queria ter certeza de que aquele gesto tinha sido por vontade de Date e não apenas algo involuntário, impensado ou apenas porque a proximidade que a guerra traz estreitou a amizade. Não queria se iludir achando que viveria seu sonho de amor.

Ao escutar a pergunta de Kojuro, Masamune se segurou para não engasgar e cuspir a bebida longe. Estava totalmente sem jeito de encarar o amigo. Nem sabia o que falar. Achava que passara dos limites. Há algum tempo sentia certas vontades estranhas relacionadas à Kojuro, mas até então pensou ser insanidades de sua cabeça, resolvendo ignorá-las. Mas, esse ato ousado podia ter colocado sua amizade em risco, e isso era o que mais temia. Evitando encarar o homem ao seu lado respondeu com uma voz baixa, mais enrouquecida que o normal:

– Oee Kojuro. Nada demais. Apenas... Apenas... – Sem saber como prosseguir, o general Dragão deixou a voz morrer sem completar a frase.

– Masamune-sama... – O mais velho sussurrou e não conseguindo mais resistir inclinou-se na direção do outro, passando a mão sobre o queixo de seu amigo, o forçando a confrontar seus olhos.

Kojuro aproximou sorrateiramente seu rosto, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem de leve. Ousando mais um pouco evoluiu para um pequeno roçar de lábios e antes que pudesse perceber, sua língua criara vida própria e exteriorizou um desejo que há tempos o corroia, invadindo a boca do Dragão de um olho só, os envolvendo em um beijo intenso.

Pego desprevenido, Masamune deixou-se ser conduzido, até encarar seu amigo de tempos. Ao sentir os rostos se aproximarem uma sensação estranha o apossou, era como se muitas borboletas bailassem em seu estomago. Nunca antes sentira aquilo. Trêmulo, sentiu os lábios roçarem e involuntariamente fechou os olhos aproveitando do calor do outro. Quando menos esperava sentiu a língua atrevida de seu subordinado pedindo passagem e com todas as suas barreiras derrubadas entregou-se ao momento retribuindo ao carinho. Naquele instante teve a certeza de que era aquilo que tanto procurava, o sentido que lhe faltava na vida.

Ao perceber que não existiam barreiras, Kojuro encerrou o beijo com vários toques leves, afastando-se lentamente, ofegante. Começou então uma trilha de beijos, descendo pelo pescoço de Date. Com suavidade, sem interromper a carícia, Kojuro abriu a parte de cima do uniforme de seu general, retirando-a, fazendo com que suas mãos tocassem a pele alva durante todo o processo. Admirava aquela pele macia e alva, demorando o máximo que podia para eternizar essa visão na memória.

Assim que terminou de despi-lo, subiu com a trilha de beijos para sua orelha esquerda, onde deu uma leve mordida, extraindo assim um gemido do Dragão de um olho só.

– Hummm... – Masamune não pôde reprimir mais um gemido ao sentir os lábios quentes traçando uma trilha molhada por seu pescoço.

Permitiu sem nada falar que Katakura lhe retirasse a parte de cima do uniforme azul, arrepiando-se quando sua pele teve contato com o ar noturno. Totalmente entregue, deixou suas mãos, tão experientes em lutar com espadas, passearem pelo corpo maior, ainda vestido com o uniforme, sentindo os músculos firmes e definidos. Subindo pelas costas, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos fartos, aprofundando o contato, fazendo com que os lábios se reencontrassem num beijo mais necessitado. Precisava daquele contato para se manter preso à realidade, precisava da certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho.

Sendo arrastado de volta ao beijo, o mais velho não se conteve e inclinando o corpo, levou Date a deitar-se no chão. Colocou-se por cima, de forma a que o peso de seu corpo não ficasse sobre o menor, intensificou ainda mais o beijo, com todos os sentimentos que borbulhavam em seu interior.

Afastando-se um pouco, olhou fundo no olho de Masamune e sorriu ao ver que tudo o que estava sentindo era recíproco. Suas mãos passeavam sobre o peito nu dele, deslizando pela pele lentamente, descendo pelo abdômen até chegar ao seu destino. Kojuro sentiu a ereção que despontava sob si e apertando-a levemente com uma das mãos sorriu malicioso.

Deixando-se guiar pelo maior, Masamune acomodou-se sobre a relva, sentindo o corpo do mais velho encaixar-se perfeitamente ao seu, como se fossem feitos especialmente um para o outro. Sorrindo internamente pelo pensamento, estremeceu ao sentir os suaves toques sobre seu corpo.

Gemendo por entre o beijo, começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo peito forte. Ao sentir Katakura afastar-se de si, pegou-se cativo pelos olhos castanhos, que o miravam intensamente. Sentindo a necessidade de contato crescer ainda mais, começou a abrir a parte superior do uniforme de Kojuro com extrema rapidez. Sua mente ainda relutava, numa guerra interior. Por um lado o medo de perder os anos de confiança e companheirismo por causa daquela loucura era grande, de outro a vontade de entregar-se completamente e mergulhar fundo no calor daquele corpo era maior. Resolvendo não pensar em mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos mais uma vez ao sentir-se ser tocado com mais intimidade.

Kojuro observava com atenção cada reação de Date, pois tinha medo de avançar os limites e pôr tudo a perder. Deslizando a mão suavemente sobre o membro já desperto do outro, dando uma leve apertada por sobre a vestimenta de Date, fazendo o mesmo gemer de prazer.

– Ah... Katakura... – Masamune sussurrou ao sentir o olhar do mais alto sobre si, se contendo para não gemer de tesão. Por seu corpo sentia como se choques elétricos percorressem todos os cantos, arrepiando-lhe a pele. E quando sentiu o aperto em seu membro não conseguiu segurar e gemeu longamente. – Ahhhh...

Katakura interrompeu o beijo, deslizando seus lábios pelo corpo de Date, fazendo a pele quente arrepiar-se com seus toques. Isso elevou a tensão de seu corpo, fazendo-o necessitar-se demais por possuir aquele que mais ama.

Masamune estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando cada segundo, sem reservas. Então, sentiu o corpo maior se afastar, deixando uma sensação de abandono em seu ser. Abrindo os olhos castanhos, procurou entender o que estava acontecendo. Kojuro havia se afastado e terminava de despi-lo, mais uma vez torturando-lhe os sentidos. Totalmente nu, sentiu-se exposto, ficando sem graça. Pensando em se afastar em um gesto de auto-proteção, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, foi detido por um prazer imenso, que fez fraquejar seu corpo todo, esquecendo-se de seus intentos.

Katakura percebeu a agitação que ocorria no corpo menor ao se ver totalmente exposto. Sabia que não era vergonha, pois muitas vezes tomaram banhos juntos após treinamentos. Lendo na expressão de Masamune a intenção de quebrar o clima, rapidamente o espadachim se ajoelhou, tocando o membro de Date com os lábios.

– Hmmmm... Ahhh... – Masamune gemia cada vez mais alto. A surpresa daquele toque dissipara toda a tensão de momentos antes.

Satisfeito por ver seu futuro amante mais relaxado, Kojuro deu um leve sorriso. Abocanhou o membro logo em seguida, fazendo certos movimentos com sua boca, deixando Date em um êxtase imenso que o dominou por inteiro.

A cada sugada o Dragão sentia sua sanidade escapar-lhe. Rapidamente entrou no ritmo imposto pela língua atrevida de seu parceiro, arqueando o corpo, fazendo sutis movimentos com o quadril, fazendo Kojuro aprofundar ainda mais o contato. Num frenesi de luxúria agarrou nos cabelos de Katakura com força, puxando na intensidade com que o prazer o dominava.

– Oee... Kojuro... – A voz rouca de Masamune soou falha, pontuada pelos ofegos do mais alto. Sem terminar a frase Date soltou um gemido alto, puxando ainda mais os fios castanhos conforme os movimentos de Kojuro ficavam mais intensos. – Ahhh... M-mais...

Kojuro gemia a cada puxada em seus cabelos, não só de dor, mas de prazer também. Estava embriagado com o cheiro de Masamune, com a maciez de sua pele. Tudo no Dragão o fazia desejá-lo mais. E vê-lo assim à sua mercê era o que mais o comprazia. Aproveitando-se disso, Kojuro ergueu sua mão direita, fazendo com que Masamune sugasse seus dedos.

Perdido nas sensações provocadas por Katakura, Masamune nem estranhou o fato de dois dedos lhe invadirem a boca, ao contrário, sugou-os com a mesma paixão e a mesma intensidade que Kojuro impunha em seu membro. Sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir, na verdade sentir, um gemido do mais velho.

Sentindo os dedos bem lubrificados, Katakura sem cerimônia alguma os tirou da boca atrevida de Date, antes que esse o enlouquecesse e o fizesse perder o pouco do controle que tinha. Sugando-o com ainda mais fervor, posicionou um dedo na entrada de Masamune, acariciando de leve.

Alucinado pelo prazer que estava sentindo Masamune não percebeu que Kojuro estava lhe alisando as nádegas. Franzindo um pouco o rosto, sentiu o mais velho penetrar um dos dedos delicadamente. Sem que conseguisse evitar, contorceu-se um pouco, soltando um breve gemido.

Não demorou muito a se acostumar com aquela invasão. A sensação de dor se dissipando aos poucos, enquanto se habituava aos movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem. Um movimento mais fundo de Kojuro o fez se contrair de dor, mas antes que pudesse se queixar sentiu a língua quente do outro percorrer seu membro da base até a glande, rodeando a parte mais sensível, disparando choques por todo seu corpo.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Soltando o ar que nem reparara que havia prendido, Masamune arqueou as costas elevando seu quadril, procurando por mais toques.

Katakura, aproveitando das reações do menor, não demorou muito até penetrar o segundo dedo. Extasiado sentiu novamente o tesão imenso misturado à dor e viu seu senhor desabar o corpo no chão. Ainda sugando intensamente, sentiu o corpo do outro reagir rapidamente, acostumado com o acréscimo do volume em seu interior e mais uma vez colocou outro dedo delicadamente.

Masamune gemeu alto ao sentir o terceiro dedo. Já estava se acostumando com aquela dor prazerosa. Nunca antes havia se deparado com tais sensações e sentia-se cada vez mais viciado.

Kojuro observava atentamente todas as reações de Date. Sorria ao ver que seu senhor mostrava-lhe um lado que era oculto de todos: o subjugado. Acelerando os movimentos dos dedos enquanto contrastava com os movimentos lentos da língua, Katakura acertou o ponto mais sensível de seu amado, arrancando um gemido mais alto.

– Ahhh... Kojuro. – O espadachim percebeu que a respiração de Date estava acelerada. A excitação aumentava a níveis quase insuportáveis.

Abandonando o membro Kojuro avançou com os beijos pelo corpo de Masamune até chegar a seu pescoço, onde lambeu preguiçosamente. Subindo um pouco mais com a trilha de beijo, mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, sussurrando com a voz rouca:

– Não tenha medo. Eu cuidarei de você. – Beijando docemente a bochecha de seu superior, sorriu. – Está pronto Masamune?

Date nem teve a oportunidade de responder. Sentiu os dedos lhe abandonarem, proporcionando uma enorme sensação de vazio. Fechando os olhos contrariados não viu o sorriso malicioso que Kojuro lhe dirigia.

Ainda sorrindo, Kojuro sentou-se no quadril, esfregando-se de forma deliberada, estimulando ainda mais o parceiro. Inclinando o corpo, o espadachim beijou Masamune apaixonadamente e sem que desse tempo do outro corresponder, levantou-se, atraindo o olhar contrariado do mais novo.

Masamune já estava ficando invocado de sempre ser deixado só na vontade. Abrindo os olhos estava decidido a pôr um ponto final naquele joguinho sádico, até que a visão à sua frente lhe tirou o ar, fazendo com que as palavras morressem em sua garganta.

Em pé, Kojuro passou a mão pelo próprio corpo, observando os olhos chocolates de Masamune fixos em si e sorriu ainda mais, descendo os dedos pelo abdômen, brincando com o próprio umbigo, até chegar ao seu uniforme, retirando-o devagar... E em movimentos sedutores se livrou de toda aquela roupa que já o incomodava, ficando totalmente nu diante daquele que mais desejava.

Masamune nem piscava, acompanhando os movimentos da mão do mais alto. Sentiu o ar faltar ao ver como Kojuro brincava com o próprio umbigo. O jeito felino do outro se mover o enlouquecia. Sem que se desse conta, passou a língua nos lábios ressecados, ganhando assim uma piscadela marota do mais alto.

Voltando a aproximar-se, Kojuro deitou-se sobre o corpo quente e levemente suado, beijando o Dokugan-Ryuu com paixão avassaladora. Encaixando-se melhor, com a ajuda de sua mão, começou a penetração de forma lenta. Sentindo o corpo embaixo do seu se retesar sussurrou:

– Relaxe. Eu só quero te amar. – O novo beijo que se iniciou foi mais calmo e romântico.

Com o corpo mais relaxado, Date sentiu a dor aguda que o assolava aos poucos se transformar em prazer. Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, suspirou languidamente, sentindo seu corpo ser preenchido aos poucos. Assim que o beijo terminou, o Dragão de um olho só sussurrou enlevado:

– Kojuro... – Antes que pudesse formular o restante da frase, Masamune sentiu uma estocada forte e profunda, fazendo-o gemer.

Kojuro se sentia nos céus. Estava dentro daquele que durante anos povoou seus pensamentos e sonhos. Aguardando alguns instantes para que o outro se acostumasse, sentiu Date mover sutilmente o quadril de encontro ao seu corpo. Tomando isso como um sinal começou a se mexer devagar, retirando-se do corpo amado e voltando com tudo, provocando mais um gemido de dor e prazer.

O Dragão de um olho só estava cada vez mais cansado do sadismo de Kojuro. Fazendo um leve bico, abriu os olhos e murmurou com a voz grave:

– Para de ser mau Kojuro. Eu quero você, agora.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez com que todo o controle se esvaísse da mente de Katakura. Encostando a testa no ombro de seu amado general, acelerou os movimentos, intensificando as sensações.

– Hummm... Masamune... – Gemia roucamente. – Eu te amo.

Masamune nunca imaginou ouvir aquelas palavras de seu fiel escudeiro. O choque daquele ato singelo e verdadeiro tocou fundo em sua alma, fazendo-o perceber que não era tão imune àquele sentimento como pensara. A simples consciência disso aumentou a sensibilidade de seu corpo, pois tinha a certeza de que aquilo não era só um ato carnal, mas algo muito mais profundo.

Kojuro encontrava-se ofegante e trêmulo. Sentia perfeitamente o calor de Date e ele era tão deliciosamente apertado que era preciso muito autocontrole para não se deixar levar e se derreter por completo. Sua respiração quente se chocava contra a curva do pescoço do mais novo provocando ainda mais arrepios no corpo ligeiramente menor e isso o deixou satisfeito, vendo como a cada instante que passava Masamune ficava mais sensível aos seus toques.

– Uhhmmm... Kojuro... – O Dragão choramingou, deslizando seus dedos pelas costas alvas, sentindo os músculos firmes e definidos que agora se encontravam trêmulos sob a ponta de seus dedos.

Subiu a mão direita, envolvendo os fios chocolates, fazendo Katakura erguer a cabeça e quando seus olhares se encontraram, tomou aquela boca indecente com a sua, meneando languidamente o quadril na direção de seu parceiro.

O mais alto gemeu dentro do beijo, apertando com força a cintura do Dragão, deixando o local vermelho devido à forte pegada e aquele impudico mover de quadris foi sua perdição... Sem conseguir realmente pensar, o espadachim recuou, quase abandonando aquele quente interior para voltar no instante seguinte, invadindo-o com força e rapidez, tocando o ponto mais sensível de seu amado, deixando um longo e rouco gemido escapar... E ele não conseguia mais parar!

– Ahh... Ahhh... Kata... – Date jogou a cabeça pra trás em um ato de total abandono, mordendo os lábios para não gritar ao sentir seu ponto sensível ser tocado com força.

Suas unhas se firmaram no dorso claro, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo um misto de dor e prazer devido às intensas investidas, sua excitação aumentando cada vez mais à medida que Kojuro se movia daquela forma erótica.

Kojuro reduziu a velocidade de suas investidas, movimentando-se mais suavemente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo definido de Date, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço macio e alvo, contendo por instantes seus desejos, para que dessa forma pudesse excitar ainda mais a Masamune e devagar seus dedos envolveram o membro do mais novo, manipulando-o sem pressa, sincronizando seus gestos.

– Uhmmm... Você é tão quente, Masamune-sama... É tão gostoso! – Ronronou o mais velho no ouvido do loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, continuando com seus lentos e lânguidos movimentos, sua mão livre encontrando a do Dragão, para que pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos.

Masamune gemeu, contorcendo-se enquanto sentia os dedos firmes e suaves de Katakura em seu membro, dissipando por todo seu corpo uma onda quente... E logo pequenas correntes elétricas subiam por sua coluna, arrepiando-o, fazendo-o arquear contra o mais alto, que aproveitando seu movimento desceu os lábios e lambeu seu mamilo.

– Ahm... Kojuro, você é tão bom! – E sua voz rouca era melodiosa, arrancando do espadachim mais velho um gemido deliciado.

Sentia-o fundo dentro de si, bailando, excitando-o ainda mais e não resistiu...Masamune ondulou o baixo-ventre contra o do mais alto, deslizando suas pernas pelas dele, até envolver a cintura do amado, apertando-a delicadamente...

E aquele movimento fez Kojuro perder a razão... Seus quadris se moveram por conta própria com força e velocidade, e de maneira feroz sua boca atacou o pescoço claro, deixando a marca de seus dentes, delirando com o gemido rouco que arrancou de seu general, acelerando o ritmo da masturbação.

Os dedos longos de Kojuro entrelaçaram-se nos da mão direita de Masamune, afastando o rosto da curva do pescoço do mais novo e os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os chocolates... Sem desviar o olhar, eles continuaram se movendo, agora juntos, em uma sincronia perfeita, seus lábios quase se tocavam e as respirações se misturavam enquanto suas almas captavam a força de que precisavam naquele momento nos orbes um do outro, e quando as bocas se tocaram em um beijo cálido o mundo parou... Não existia nada a não ser o calor... E todo o sofrimento que a guerra traz foi esquecido, dando lugar à paz que há tanto tempo não era sentida.

Kojuro se afastou um pouco, sorrindo para seu superior. Ali naquele momento, mesmo estando no controle, Masamune continuaria sendo seu superior, seu dono, e ele Kojuro, estava ali para servi-lo e lhe dar muito prazer. E novamente eles se beijaram, a velocidade dos movimentos acelerando, enquanto Katakura tocava o ponto mais fundo do corpo macio de Date, ambos gemendo alto com o prazer que aquele ato proporcionava.

E vendo como o Dragão estava excitado, o espadachim abandonou o membro dele, deslizando aquela mão para a cintura do menor, apertando com força, mordiscando o pescoço macio quando o beijo se encerrou, enquanto o prensava usando seu próprio corpo, sentindo o pênis de Masamune roçar em seu abdômen... E sorriu internamente ao perceber como ele se contorcia sob si.

– Kojuro... Mais... ­– Pediu rouco no ouvido de Katakura, adorando sentir as mãos dele segurando-o com força na cintura, enquanto o invadia com intensidade... Mas ele queria mais... Muito mais que aquilo!

– M-masamune-sama... Eu quero... Ahmm... Vem comigo! – Ronronou excitadíssimo, mordiscando o lóbulo do mais novo, gemendo baixinho.

Date Masamune sentia os movimentos fortes, a cada investida o mais velho tocava-lhe em seu ponto mais sensível, porém ainda não era o suficiente para saciá-lo... E sabia que o mais alto estava se contendo. Puxou-o então pelos cabelos castanhos, fazendo Katakura fitá-lo e o beijou profundamente, violando aquela boca indecente com a língua, tomando-o em um beijo selvagem e despudorado, meneando os quadris circularmente contra o outro, gemendo, até que abandonou aqueles lábios, vendo-os vermelhos e inchados, sabendo que os seus estavam da mesma forma.

– Oee Kojuro... O que está esperando para me levar ao céu?

E qualquer controle que o espadachim tencionava ter foi quebrado, sua racionalidade e barreiras ruindo ante a sexy ordem de Masamune. Um rosnado rouco saiu de sua garganta e como um felino prestes a atacar, ele se moveu... Seus quadris se afundavam com força, penetrando o corpo quente e definido de forma selvagem como ele e o mais novo queriam... E aquilo o estava levando a loucura...

– Aaahhhh... Kojuro... – E o Dragão arqueou, sentindo seu membro ser novamente envolvido por aqueles dedos longos.

No mesmo instante que Katakura investia com força dentro de si, proporcionando ainda mais prazer, tocando repetidas vezes em seu ponto mais sensível e ele precisou morder os lábios com força para conter seus gemidos quando ambos os movimentos... Da mão e dos quadris de Kojuro se sincronizaram, e aquilo foi o fim...

– Ahmm... Eu... Eu... Hummm... Quase... Vem... Comigo! – Kojuro já não estava conseguindo se controlar, percebendo que estava perto demais do orgasmo.

– K-Kojuro... Uhmmmmm... – Masamune sentia os músculos de seu abdômen se contrair, os espasmos se dissipando cada vez mais rápido por seu corpo, o pré-gozo vazando de seu membro...

E ele não estava conseguindo mais agüentar a carga de prazer, a voz rouca de Katakura aumentando sua excitação, bem como o desejo de se entregar, mas ainda assim tentava resistir.

– Hum... Isso, meu amor... Vem! – Kojuro ronronou no ouvido de Date, totalmente entregue, sentindo o corpo dele se contraindo mais, sofrendo tremores deliciosos, sabendo que seu general tentava se segurar, porém não queria que ele agüentasse e acelerou os movimentos dos quadris, frenético em busca do êxtase de ambos.

– Aaaaahhhhhhmmmm... Katakuraaa... – O Dragão não conseguiu mais se conter, arqueando o corpo todo sobre a relva.

Seus olhos se fecharam quando foi atingido pelas intensas ondas do orgasmo, sendo arrebatado às nuvens, se derretendo entre os dedos do parceiro, seu corpo se contraindo repetidas vezes, apertando-o de forma deliciosa, enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais naquele clímax de prazer.

– Dateeeee... Aahmmmmm... – O espadachim gemeu arrastadamente ao ter sua mão molhada pelo fluído claro que vazava do pênis rígido, se arrepiando com o grito prazeroso de Masamune, vendo o rosto bonito extasiado, sentindo o canal dele se fechando, arrastando-o junto ao prazer extremo...

E arqueando o corpo enquanto ainda arremetia em frenesi no interior quente e deliciosamente apertado, preencheu o líder de Oshu com a prova de seu orgasmo.

– Ahmm... – Date gemeu baixinho ao se sentir invadido pelo calor gostoso do prazer de Kojuro.

Estremeceu, os movimentos deliciosos de vai-e-vem do mais alto prolongando aquela sensação e apenas alguns instantes depois foi que notou o ritmo diminuindo, ambos relaxando... E o mais novo ainda se sentia entorpecido demais, abrindo os olhos lentamente, sua respiração ainda descompassada.

– Hummm... – Katakura deixou um silvo escapar quando seu corpo parou por completo, relaxando sobre o Dragão, levando a mão molhada aos lábios, sorvendo o sêmen com deleite, apoiando-se no cotovelo, beijando-o de leve.

Lentamente começou a abandonar aquele corpo quente, sem pressa alguma. Interrompeu o beijo, deitando-se na grama, puxando o corpo quente de Date para deitar sobre seu peito, num abraço protetor.

Masamune ficou em silêncio, aguardando sua respiração voltar ao normal. O clima gostoso entre eles o satisfazia, mas algo em sua mente acusava que havia sido passivo demais nessa situação. Temia que aquele ato acabasse com sua relação de confiança. Ante a esses pensamentos seu corpo foi ficando tenso. Apesar do torpor e do cansaço físico não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ficar acordado, pensar em uma forma de não destruir tudo o que foi construído durante anos.

Kojuro sentiu o corpo em seus braços se tensionar e arrepiar-se com o ar noturno. Esticou então o braço, pegando seu uniforme, abrindo-o e jogando sobre os corpos nus, começando a esfregar suavemente sua mão sobre o corpo de Masamune, tentando passar mais calor com essa caricia.

Ao sentir os toques suaves sobre sua pele, Date começou a relaxar. Resolveu não pensar em mais nenhum de seus temores deixou-se envolver pela sonolência que o cansaço lhe trazia. Fechando os olhos, aconchegou-se melhor ao corpo maior e deixou-se carregar sem mais resistência para os braços de Morpheus.

Katakura ao perceber que Date havia adormecido, sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa e relaxando também, adormeceu abraçado ao seu amor. O vento frio da noite não afligia mais os corpos que ressonavam tranquilamente em um sono sem sonhos. As pétalas de sakura voavam entre eles, fazendo do cenário algo digno do sentimento dos dois Dragões adormecidos.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Essa fic foi feita junto com uma das melhores pessoas que já entraram na minha vida: **Peu**. E é totalmente dedicada à **Giu**, uma garota linda, fofa, gentil e amável que sempre aquece nossos corações.

**Giu**, cada palavra escrita aqui foi pensando em você, não só em seu divertimento, mas queríamos passar o quanto você é especial para todos nós, como te amamos e queremos vê-la feliz. Aqui está o Masamune que sabemos que você tanto ama e o Kojuro, pois eles formam um casal perfeito, assim como você forma a amiga perfeita para todos aqui.

Te amo de paixão. E poder presenteá-la com esse fic para mim foi uma grande honra.

Feliz Aniversário Pequena!

Beijos daquela que te adora,

Eri-Chan

3 de Junho de 2009 – 17h:00min

* * *


	2. Parte II

**Título: **Meu General... Meu Amor!**  
Autora: **Eri-Chan & Ritsuka Peu**  
Beta: **Lady Anúbis**  
Fandom: **Sengoku Basara**  
Casal: **Kojuro x Masamune**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Lemon**  
Disclamer:** Sengoku Basara e seus personagens não nos pertencem (infelizmente), mas sim à Capcom e Production I.G que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.**  
Sinopse: **Por trás de uma amizade leal e uma devoção sem igual se esconde um sentimento profundo. O que fazer quando o sentimento por alguém que está tão próximo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe, ameaça extravasar?**  
Observação:** Fic presente de aniversário para nossa amada amiga, cosplayer, desenhista, **Giu**. É nossa forma de agradecer sua atenção e carinho. Giu, você merece cada palavra escrita aqui.

**Meu General... Meu Amor!****  
**_**Eri-Chan & Ritsuka Peu**_

**Parte II**

Algum tempo se passou depois daquela noite e muitas coisas ocorreram na guerra de Sengoku. Masamune quase matou Imagawa, duelou mais uma vez com Yukimura e se encontrou cara a cara com o Sexto Lorde das Trevas, Oda Nobunaga.

Depois de um tempo retraído em Oshu, após a visita de Kaeda Keiji, Dokugan-Ryuu voltava à ativa. Agora seguia para as Planícies Shirataga de Nagashino para mais um embate contra tropas subordinadas de Nobunaga.

O Dragão de um olho só lutava contra o líder do clã de Azai, enquanto um pouco mais avante as tropas de Takeda lutavam com Ieyasu, líder do clã Tokugawa. Logo após a traição de Oda Nobunaga ao general Ieyasu líder do clã Tokugawa, ao mandar seu esquadrão de rifles para onde se desenrolava a batalha entre Masamune e Nagamasa, na qual resultou na morte do líder do clã de Azai. Agachando-se lentamente, Masamune pegou o capacete de Nagamasa e com uma voz grave, inexpressiva chamou:

– Kojuro. – Estendendo o capacete na direção de seu fiel ajudante.

– Sim. – Rapidamente o mais alto atendeu o chamado. Recebendo o que lhe era entregue, Katakura achou estranha a atitude de seu general, que se afastava, indo em direção a Akechi Mitsuhide. – Masamune-sama?

Caminhando imponente, Masamune fervilhava por dentro. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio. Determinado, como em todas as suas batalhas, deixou que sua voz ecoasse pelo campo de batalha:

– Você de novo? – cerrou os punhos ao ouvir a risada cínica de Mitsuhide.

– É sua especialidade entrar no meio de batalhas? Pensando bem... Nenhuma bala o acertou? Parece que você possui uma sorte extraordinária – A voz irônica, cheia de sarcasmo de Mitsuhide chegou como uma bomba acabando de vez com a paciência de Dokugan-Ryuu.

– O Senhor das Trevas está por trás disso?

Ao perceber seu senhor se preparar para lutar, Kojuro gritou, quase desesperado:

– Masamune-sama, por favor, espere! – Sentia que aquela luta não terminaria bem. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a Date. Não depois de tudo o que houve entre eles.

– Você utilizou alguém como escudo, para que então pudesse acabar com ele, juntamente com seus inimigos... Pelas costas? – Ignorando o chamado de Katakura, Masamune se dirigiu a Akechi. Sua voz carregada com toda a fúria que dominava seu ser. Seu senso de justiça clamando por fazer algo. – Há coisas que devem ser feitas, e outras que não devem!

– Você está bravo, Dragão de um olho só. – A risada do subordinado do Senhor das Trevas se fez ouvir novamente. – Eu me divertirei com você um pouco.

Empunhando melhor sua foice, Akechi sorriu cinicamente, provocando deliberadamente seu oponente.

– Ok! Lots of luck!– Empunhando uma de suas espadas, em posição de combate, Masamune rebateu a provocação com a voz firme, avançando rapidamente na direção do homem de longos cabelos brancos.

Akechi recebe o golpe da espada, protegendo-se com sua foice. O impacto do golpe levantando uma nuvem de poeira ao redor dos dois.

– Maldito, porque você parece estar intoxicado? – Com a espada travada sobre a foice, Date rosnou, seus olhos escurecidos pela fúria.

– É óbvio, certo? – Mitsuhide rebateu ironicamente. – Eu estou intoxicado com aquela imagem.

Masamune reprimiu as palavras que lhe vieram à mente. Odiava o homem a sua frente. Ele, como chefe da província do norte, podia não ter escrúpulos a maioria das vezes, mas sabia quando respeitar a dor da perda de seus oponentes. O espadachim estava enojado pela forma como Akechi se referia às lágrimas que Oichi derramava por seu marido Nagamasa.

– Não há nada mais divertido do que pisar nos laços daqueles que estão apaixonados. – Akechi continuou falando, ignorando a força que aplicava para conter o ataque de Masamune. – A única coisa que pode me deixar mais feliz...

Batendo com a foice, o sádico pegou impulso, dando um mortal para trás, afastando-se de seu inimigo.

–... É ver um poderoso oponente perecendo diante de mim coberto de sangue e lágrimas, implorando pela sua vida. – Enquanto falava, acariciava com verdadeiro afeto a afiada lâmina da enorme foice, um sorriso doentio iluminava sua face. – Venha, vamos começar a festa.

Enlouquecido, com um olhar desvairado, Akechi avançou contra Masamune. Seus golpes com a foice eram rápidos e precisos, forçando Masamune a esquivar rapidamente.

A cada golpe, Kojuro olhava com receio de que um deles acertasse seu senhor. Não que duvidasse das habilidades de Masamune, afinal, já estava mais do que provado que ele não recebia os títulos que tinham por mero acaso, mas porque sentia que a hora não era favorável para eles. Seus muitos anos em um campo de batalha o fez desenvolver esse sexto sentido estratégico.

Uma explosão ao longe fez com que os dois duelistas parassem por um momento, observando a grande nuvem de fumaça que subiu, ocultando a todos que estavam no lugar.

Empunhando mais firmemente sua espada, Masamune ouviu o riso odioso de Mitsuhide. Sua pele se arrepiou de ódio ao escutar a voz gélida:

– Com isto os países do leste estarão em uma péssima situação. Você pode ser destruído a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. – A expressão de satisfação no rosto de Akechi reacendeu a fúria de Masamune, que avançou em um ataque aéreo contra o sádico oponente.

Esquivando com mais um mortal, o subordinado de Nobunaga olhou com desdém para o Dokugan-Ryuu, perguntando em um tom de pilhéria:

– O que há de errado, Dragão de um olho só? Você não é tão esperto quanto eu pensava! – A leve brisa fazia os longos cabelos alvos de Akechi voarem, dando-lhe uma aparência mais insana. Com um leve meneio de cabeça em direção ao esquadrão de rifles, deixou sua voz chegar até Masamune em um tom suave, enquanto seu rosto era permeado pelo sorriso de escárnio – Não é hora de você dançar?

– Um trabalho mais aconselhável para você seria o de guardião dos portões do inferno. – Ultrajado, com os nervos à flor da pele, Date ameaçava avançar novamente, mas foi impedido por Kojuro, que rapidamente correu até seu senhor, bloqueando-lhe a passagem com o braço.

– Masamune-sama, nos ordene recuar! – Katakura, como a voz da razão, encarava Akechi enquanto impedia seu superior de avançar. – Com a quantidade de armas que eles possuem, nós seremos aniquilados se os enfrentarmos de frente!

Masamune ficou um pouco balançado pelas palavras de Kojuro, afinal no calor da luta não parara pra pensar nesses detalhes. Mas, seu orgulho não o permitia recuar.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de seu amado, Katakura prosseguiu, olhando para Masamune por sobre o ombro:

– Eu, Kojuro, compartilharei essa desgraça com você.

A risada de Akechi Mitsuhide se fez ouvir mais uma vez, fazendo com que mais raiva enchesse o coração de todos do clã Date ali presentes. A diferença numérica entre eles e a tropa das trevas era gritante. Percebendo isso Masamune engoliu seu orgulho e embainhou sua espada. Não podia permitir que seu ego destruísse a vida daqueles a quem tinha o dever de zelar.

– Vamos recuar, Kojuro! – Sua voz saiu firme, mas seus olhos perdiam o brilho.

Ao escutar a ordem, vários subordinados começaram a gritar:

– Recuar! Recuar! – Lentamente todos os soldados do clã de Date se retiraram do campo de batalha nas planícies Shirataga de Nagashino.

Sem nada dizer e nem ao menos olhar para Kojuro, Masamune montou em seu cavalo, batendo em retirada. Com os braços cruzados permanecia olhando diretamente em frente, em sua cabeça passava tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Kojuro observava seu amigo, achando estranho seu comportamento. Sentia-se incomodado, triste por estar sendo deliberadamente ignorado por aquele que mais amava. Achando que era por causa de seu pedido para recuarem, Katakura resolveu se desculpar:

– Masamune-sama... – Sua voz saiu preocupada, porém foi interrompido por um grito à distância.

– Espere, Dragão de um olho só! – A voz conhecida de Sanada Yukimura chegou aos ouvidos de todos, fazendo com que todos, menos Masamune, olhassem para trás. – Date Masamune-dono!

Yukimura cavalgava veloz, seguindo a tropa. O olhar determinado incomodando intimamente a Kojuro que sentiu uma fisgada no peito, o ciúme claramente o corroendo.

– Oshu está muito longe! – O soldado Rubro prosseguia gritando enquanto alcançava ao grupo. – Venha conosco para Kai!

Apesar de enciumado, Kojuro não podia deixar de pensar com a razão, achando lógico aceitar a oferta de hospitalidade. Vendo a falta de reação de seu superior, Katakura avançou em seu cavalo, tentando se aproximar mais de Masamune.

– Masamune-sama, vamos aceitar a oferta de Takeda! – Pareando com seu general continuou – Nós tivemos muitas perdas também.

Date que permanecia em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, era observado de perto por seu mais leal ajudante, que estranhava cada vez mais seu retraimento, até que sem que ninguém esperasse, Masamune pendeu o corpo para trás caindo de seu cavalo. Desesperado, Kojuro saltou de sua montaria.

– Masamune-sama! – Correndo até onde seu senhor havia caído, enquanto Yukimura também se aproximava e alguns soldados exclamavam _"Líder!"_ preocupados.

– Date-dono, o que aconteceu?! – O soldado Rubro perguntava enquanto parava seu cavalo.

Kojuro ao se agachar para ver Masamune notou sangue saindo de seu abdômen. Sua expressão de horror chocou aos outros soldados que ficaram agitados. Masamune fora acertado por um dos tiros dirigido ao líder do clã de Azai.

Sem outra opção, Kojuro organizou rapidamente os homens que os acompanhavam, e seguiu Yukimura até Kai. Enquanto cavalgava rapidamente com Masamune nos braços, Katakura não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo. Seu maior temor, tudo o que não queria ocorria neste instante. Se não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos ou sentindo com suas próprias mãos diria que aquilo era um pesadelo. E de muito mau gosto.

_**ooOoo**_

Em um dos alojamentos oferecidos por Takeda Shingen, Kojuro permanecia ajoelhado ao lado do leito onde se encontrava Masamune. Em sua cabeça milhares de coisas passavam e o sentimento de culpa predominava.

À cabeceira do leito se encontravam as armas, tanto de Kojuro quanto de Masamune, dispostas paralelamente. O capacete do general também estava ali. O lugar amplo e pouquíssimo mobiliado era iluminado por velas.

Kojuro olhava para suas próprias mãos, refreando a louca vontade de chorar. Nem sabia como tivera forças para ajudar a fazer os curativos de seu senhor. Agora, tudo o que queria era que a recuperação dele fosse rápida, para que pudesse ver o brilho daquele homem novamente, tanto no campo de batalha como fora dele.

Os olhos castanhos passearam pelo corpo ferido, conferindo mais uma vez os sinais vitais. A expressão triste em seu rosto mostrava toda a dor que lhe afligia a alma. Respirando fundo, começou a falar, mesmo que seu senhor não o ouvisse.

– Você levou um tiro... – Sua voz enrouquecida pela falta de uso. Fazia horas que não saia de perto de Masamune, zelando por seu sono. – Eu não percebi isto e não o impedi de lutar contra Akechi também.

Abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. A culpa lhe corroia. Como pudera deixar tudo isso acontecer com a pessoa que mais ama? Que tipo de amor era aquele que nem servia para proteger seu amado?

– Este foi o maior erro que eu, Kojuro, já cometi!

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Katakura, que olhando para a porta percebeu que os soldados de Oshu estavam ali, preocupados com seu general. Levantando-se e indo até eles, coordenou-os para que ajudassem aos outros soldados feridos, afinal naquele momento, toda a ajuda era bem-vinda.

Enquanto observava seus subordinados irem cumprir suas ordens, viu o general Tigre de Kai, Takeda Shingen e seu ajudante, Sanada Yukimura, se aproximarem. Não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes ao ver o Soldado Rubro, mas aquela não era hora nem lugar para aquele tipo de sentimento. Acompanhando os recém-chegados, Kojuro voltou a se ajoelhar na mesma posição de antes, perto de Masamune. Abaixando a cabeça de forma servil, deixou sua voz ecoar pelo recinto:

– Obrigado por nos tratar tão cordialmente. – Suas palavras eram sinceras.

A sua frente, do outro lado do leito, o Tigre de Kai observava Masamune dormindo, enquanto Sanada permanecia ajoelhado perto da porta, sem desgrudar os olhos do ferido. Kojuro se sentia um pouco mal por estar naquela situação, mas faria tudo para que Masamune se recuperasse logo, até mesmo aturar possíveis humilhações.

– Parece que ele não corre perigo. – Com os braços cruzados, Takeda demonstrava certo alívio por ver que a recuperação do Dragão de um olho só seguia bem. – Porém ele perdeu muito sangue. Já pedi para alguém preparar algo para ele comer. É melhor alimentá-lo.

– Estou em débito com você. – Fazendo uma reverência a Takeda Shingen, Kojuro agradeceu de todo coração. Sabia que se não fosse pela hospitalidade daquele homem não haveria dado tempo de salvar Masamune.

– Olho direito do Dragão, você nos odeia por termos utilizado vocês?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Katakura voltou a se erguer e após breve pausa respondeu à pergunta que lhe era feita.

– Nós agimos por conta própria desde o começo. Até mesmo nesta luta, nós não queríamos ter laços com vossa aliança.

Sanada Yukimura observava de longe aquela conversa, sua atenção totalmente voltada ao ferido. Em sua mente milhões de coisas passavam, estava muito confuso, mas a única coisa de que tinha certeza absoluta, era que queria que Date Masamune estivesse bem logo. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas saber que o líder do clã de Date estava bem e seguro o enchia de paz, até mesmo de certa felicidade. Sanada foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz de seu general, que prosseguia com o diálogo:

– Há generais que ainda planejam lutar pela terra, e desejam nossa morte ao derrotarmos Oda. – Levantando-se Takeda continuou. – Levando isto em consideração, nós enviamos alguém que não possui um general como nosso emissário a Mouri e Chousokame nas ilhas Seto.

Pensando um pouco sobre o que ouvira, Kojuro lembrou-se de uma visita 'alegre' demais que tiveram em Oshu.

– Maeda Keiji? – Seu tom era mais de uma afirmação do que uma pergunta em si.

Com um meneio de cabeça, Tigre de Kai confirmou, continuando com suas explicações:

– Parece que ele havia planejado enfrentar sozinho o Senhor das Trevas, para acabar com tudo. – Quebrando o contato visual com o aliado de Masamune, Takeda mirou em um ponto qualquer da parede – Ele de fato é muito interessante para ser considerado um mero andarilho.

– O plano dele não é completamente diferente do nosso? – Meio confuso com o rumo da conversa, Kojuro perguntou.

– Será tarde demais quando nós acabarmos com os recursos, mesmo que derrotemos o Senhor das Trevas. – Takeda respondeu com sua firmeza característica. – A situação está difícil... Porém da próxima vez que o enfrentarmos, eu quero ter certeza que estará cercado completamente.

– É quase impossível trazer para o nosso lado Mouri e Chousokame. – Kojuro rebateu enquanto ponderava na questão. – E também, permitir que outros países cerquem e ataquem não é o estilo do clã de Date.

Yukimura escutou com atenção as últimas palavras de Kojuro, sentindo sua admiração por Masamune crescer ainda mais. Afinal não era qualquer homem que conseguia um aliado tão forte e fiel.

Kojuro respirou fundo, retomando o fôlego perdido naquela conversa. Lançando mais um olhar ao seu amado adormecido concluiu seu pensamento:

– Entretanto... Não há outro jeito.

Depois dessas palavras, Takeda Shingen se retirou do quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra. Após reverenciar Kojuro, o Soldado Rubro levantou-se para ir embora, mas antes que fechasse a porta lançou mais um profundo e longo olhar para Masamune.

"_Dragão de um olho só, Date Masamune-dono... Após derrotarmos o Senhor das Trevas, eu devo entretê-lo na luta final"_, pensou enquanto observava Kojuro se aproximar ainda mais de seu general. Uma fisgada em seu peito o incomodou, mas não dando importância fechou a porta e saiu para encontrar-se com Takeda.

No quarto, Kojuro se debruçava sobre o corpo de Masamune. Seu coração disparado e sua ira sendo bravamente contida. Lera nos olhos de Yukimura muitos dos sentimentos que ele mesmo tinha pelo Dragão. Katakura sabia que Date detinha algum tipo de sentimento mais forte pelo oponente, percebera isso nos encontros casuais nos campos de batalha.

Sem que percebesse, lágrimas inundaram seu rosto, molhando o peito de seu general, e sem se importar com isso, abraçou-se ao corpo ferido de modo desesperado, com a voz estrangulada sussurrando:

– Eu só quero que você fique bem e se recupere. Pois só assim poderei lutar por seu amor...

A noite seguia veloz, todos estavam ocupados demais com seus afazeres, ajudando os muitos feridos, e ninguém ouvia os soluços que vinham de dentro dos aposentos onde se encontrava o general de Oshu.

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mais uma vez quero felicitar minha amada amiga Giuliana e desejar toda a felicidade do mundo. Não importar que o níver dela já tenha passado, para mim, todo o dia relacionado a ela é de festa!!!

Mais uma vez agradeço ao Peu Wincest por disponibilizar de seu tempo e escrever essa fic comigo. Peu te ADORO demais.

Agradeço a minha Mommis, Amiga e Beta Lady Anubis por mais uma betagem DELICIOSA. Admiro muito seu trabalho e não me canso de falar com sou sua Fã Number ONE FOREVER and EVER!!!

A todos que leram, agradeço muitissimo.

Beijos a todos,

Eri-Chan

14 de Junho de 2009 - 18h:26Min

* * *


End file.
